


Starting Over

by jackravenrobyn



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Infanticide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackravenrobyn/pseuds/jackravenrobyn
Summary: The asset had been in the two metre square cell for quite some time, possibly months. The cell was dark, no cracks around the door for light to filter in by, and certainly no lights in the cell itself. The darkness was disorientating to the asset, effectively picking it up and spinning it incessantly until all of its senses didn't seem to work properly any more.





	Starting Over

The weapon lay slumped against the wall, looking as though it had once been sitting against it, but had since slowly slipped down into its current recline. It had chosen what it believed to be the wall opposite the door to take up its position. It was strategically the best place to be, but it wasn't sure it was even facing the door any more. The asset had been in the two metre square cell for quite some time, possibly months. The cell was dark, no cracks around the door for light to filter in by, and certainly no lights in the cell itself. The darkness was disorientating to the asset, effectively picking it up and spinning it incessantly until all of its senses didn't seem to work properly any more. The weapon approximated that almost a month had passed since a meal had last been given to it. A weapon had no need of such luxuries to function correctly.

A weapon also didn't have a designation, the asset thought as it failed to suppress a groan of pain when it's abdomen spasmed violently. The asset was malfunctioning and needed calibration. Weapons should not be able to feel pain either, it thought.  
  
Objectively, the asset knew what was happening, it just found the very concept hard to accept.  
  
A mission had gone south, the weapon distracted enough to miss the target. It had been dragged back to base and put before the complex authority for punishment. By that point, the asset was shifting uncomfortably, sweat beading on its forehead as its eyes rover over the room unable to focus on anything. The authority took one look at the asset, before taking hold of its chin to force attention on him, and crooned in a husky voice, "well, isn't this quite the surprise? Don't worry, we'll take good care of you."  
It was only when they strapped him to a table in presentation position that the weapon realised detachedly that the discomfort and distraction it had felt was its body going into heat.  
  
During the following 7 days, there had been no shortage of hydra alphas in the room, another stepping up to take their predecessors place in the assets greedy ass almost before they had slipped free of his body. The weapons physical responses betrayed it, producing slick, enjoying the feeling of being stuffed even when it became agony. Had any one of the alphas tried this in any other situation, the soldier would've gutted its assailant before they even got close. if the weapon had been capable of feeling emotion, it would have been shame at how much it was enjoying the experience.  
  
The asset screamed in agony, hunched over its swollen belly and cradling it as if it could alleviate the pain. Once the pain receded to a dull ache, the soldier fumbled in the dark, searching for its previously discarded shirt. The soft cotton tee it had been dressed in when put in the cell had begun irritating its sore, sensitive nipples whenever it moved weeks ago, so it had been discarded for comfort. The asset found and bunched up the material, shoving it into its own mouth to muffle the cries it was making.  
  
Though it didn't know it, the asset was scared and lonely.  
  
Something from its past life told it that the process of giving birth required one to be surrounded by both related and friendly omegas. It was a dangerous business and required a pool of expertise, as well as those newly presented to learn.  
  
The omega had lost track of how long it had been in labour for, just knowing that it was weakening rapidly so it must have been a while. It briefly considered that it might die in the process, as so many had before it. That thought was dismissed swiftly, the omega deciding that it didn't care if that was going to be the case.  
  
The asset was close to unconsciousness when a sudden wave of urgent strength consumed it. It screamed the loudest it had yet, giving in to instincts to push. The intense pressure against his hips was gone in a stab of white hot agony and a rush leaving his aching orifice.   
  
A thin wail sounded through the room, making Bucky sob out a laugh of relief. He gingerly leant forward and tied a piece of string he had made weeks ago from his own hair around the umbilical cord close to his squirming child. He scooped it up and wrapped it in his saliva damp skirt, bringing the wriggling bundle to his chest. Bucky slumped against the wall, unconcerned about the afterbirth - he knew from the births he had witnessed long ago that compared to the baby he would hardly feel it. Bucky hushed his daughter, massaging a sore nipple with his free hand like he had seen many omegas do before. Once milk began to dribble out, he let go of the tender bud and raised the bundle so his daughter could learn to feed.   
  
Not long after, he fell asleep with exhaustion, cradling his newborn baby to his chest.   
  
James Barnes woke with a jolt at the sound of his baby wailing. His arms were empty. He squinted into the bright light coming in from the open door, outlining a large alpha silhouette. Bucky let out a defensive growl, threatening the alpha to give back his pup. His eyes had almost adjusted to the light after weeks in darkness, and he could clearly see that the way his pup was being held was incorrect and causing his cold pain.   
  
"Give her back," Bucky growled, trying to get up from the floor. He collapsed with a hiss of pain, his downstairs not yet healed from the traumatic birth. 

  
"Please," he whimpered, reaching out for the crying, wriggling bundle.   
  
The alpha snorted disdainfully. 

  
"Pathetic." It grunted, and with a sudden jerk the pup in its hands fell silent and was still.   
  
"No... No!" Bucky murmured, then wailed. He tried to drag himself across the floor with The Weapon, his flesh arm cradling the hollow stomach.   
  
The alpha smirked at Buckys attempts to reach him. 

  
"Weapons do not have children." He stated, tossing the bundle to the side.   
Bucky choked out a sob.   
  
"Wipe it and start over." The alpha addressed the tac team in the hallway. They waited for the powerful man to turn and leave the cell before they rushed in and hauled James to his feet, draping his arms over the shoulders of two soldiers when it became clear he could not stand by himself. Bucky fought weakly against being hauled bodily from the room, screaming and crying as he tried desperately to return to the body of his daughter.   
  
  
XOX  
  
  
  
Bucky awoke with a scream, sitting bolt upright and clutching at his stomach. His body shook uncontrollably and tears streamed down his face as he frantically whispered to himself.

  
"No. No, not again, please no."

  
He grimaced in pain as his abdomen contracted. The omega met out a long whine of distress, keeling over to the side as he tried to wrap his body protectively around his protruding stomach. His body racked with sobs as the panic mounted.  
  
The door was slowly pushed open and a head poked in to assess the situation. Smelling other omegas, Bucky did not react to their presence. Clint rushed to Buckys side, squatting next to the bed and stroking sweaty hair off of the distressed omegas face. Tony followed at a distance, hovering nervously at the foot of the bed, arc reactor softly illuminating the room despite being underneath a vest.  
  
"You're safe, Buck. You're safe." Clint repeated in a soothing tone.  
Steve had foreseen Bucky panicking when he went into labour, and arranged with the only other omega residents of Stark tower that they would be present to help calm him. He had hoped that having omegas around like back in the day would prevent bucky from dissociating back to that empty cell.

  
"Steve's on his way back. Two hours at most and your big growly alpha will be here for you to curse at for putting you through this." Tony joked, getting a small huff from the quickly calming Bucky. He wouldn't admit it, but the presence of the two men had brought him back to the present.

  
Bucky wriggled out of his sleep pants and wormed up to sit reclining against the headboard.

  
" Not gonna have two hours." He groaned against a contraction. This pup was coming fast and didn't want to wait.

"Jesus."

  
"Aw, baby, no."

  
Tony jumped into action, summoning a gauntlet he had made especially for the occasion, and mirrored Clint by taking a hand. The glove had been made with a new alloy of Tony's own design, intended to withstand the crushing force from The Weapon.  
  
  
  
Steve burst into the room, no expecting the serene scene before him. Bucky lay propped against the headboard, a small bundle in his arms with Clint and Tony on either side cooing at it. Buck stiffened briefly at the scent of an alpha, relaxing when he realised that the alpha was not a threat.  
  
"Stevie," he smiled, "come meet our baby girl."


End file.
